


A Different Once Upon A Time

by ValaSidra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Virgil and Patton are childhood friends that grew up in an orphanage together. One day they meet two princes in a meadow. Will they see these two princes at the ball?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Different Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a twist on Cinderella. The romantic relationships were chosen at random. I hope you enjoy!

This is not your typical once upon a time. This did not start out happy. The kingdom of Aelfdene was at war. Fathers and husbands were taken from their wives and children. This included a man named Cadmar. His wife, Nadetta, was pregnant and was having complications. Unfortunately, he had no choice. All he could do was pay for someone to stay with his wife when he left. Shortly after he left for war, he was killed, and his wife died giving birth to their child. The child almost died as well, but was saved by a witch. This made the child look different. She now had brown hair with purple tips, and greyish purple eyes. She had fair skin, and even as a child was beautiful. Despite her father being a Duke, she was raised in a common orphanage with no knowledge of her heritage. The caretaker of the orphanage was a cruel woman that did not care for the children. She had two biological children, one son and one daughter, that lorded over the other children. The woman was a countess and told her children they were of higher rank than any of the other children. Cadmar’s child was always kind and helped everyone she could. The countess took advantage of that and made her do almost all the work. She had the girl work from dawn to well past dusk. The girl only had one true friend and her name was Patton. Both children were given names that were unusual for girls. Cadmar’s daughter had been given the name Virgil. It was a thing of constant ridicule from the Countess’s children. They gave her the nickname Cinderella from the fairytale. Virgil grew into a beautiful woman and earned the envy of the Countess. Unfortunately, the countess grew ill and died, leaving the orphanage in the care of her son and daughter. Mere weeks after Virgil came of age, an invite to a ball, in honor of the princes, came to the orphanage. The king wanted to help his son’s get married. His oldest son was already engaged to be married, but he was concerned for his younger son’s. His second son, Logan, had difficulty expressing emotions while his youngest son, Roman, was a great fighter and was extremely reckless. He hoped to help them become the best princes they could be. The ball was in a month and was going to go for a week. Virgil and Patton were staying at the orphanage to help the children. That weekend, they took the horse to go for a ride. They entered the woods, and rode for a while until they reached a nice clearing. They sat down in the grass and began laughing and talking. The melody of their laughs filled the air, drawing the attention of two princes nearby. 

“You have to be joking! He did not do that!” Patton’s voice drifted through the trees and to the ears of the men that had approached.

Virgil giggled, “I am not joking. Nick kicked him. Thank goodness he is just a five year old. Otherwise he would have been in so much trouble.”

“Yeah, but Janus deserved it. After all the things he did to you growing up, someone needs to make him actually regret something he did.”

“Patton! I can’t believe this. The sweetest, kindest, and funniest girl I know is saying someone deserves to be kicked. That is so out of character for you. Did a witch put a spell on you?”

“No, but  _ witch _ put one on you?” Patton replied.

“Patton, seriously?” Virgil groaned with a grin.

“Yep, if the witch hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have you for a friend now.”

“Aww, Patton. You are too sweet!” Virgil replied, giving her a hug.

The princes approached and the one wearing red said, “Hello, we just heard voices, and just wanted to see who was here.”

The other prince, wearing glasses groaned, “Roman, introduce yourself,” He turned to the two women, “My name is Logan. We apologize for the interruption.”

Patton laughed, “It’s alright. My name is Patton and this is-”

“Cinderella.” Virgil interrupted, earning a confused look from Patton.

“Your name is very unique, Patton,” Roman said bowing to her.

Patton gave a slight and sad smile, “Yeah, it’s pretty unique.”

Roman’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, “I am sorry if I insulted you.”

Patton blinked, “Oh! You didn’t do anything wrong. It is just something stupid.”

Virgil interjected, “It is  _ not _ stupid! After all the times you were teased about your name, you have the right to have a reaction over a sentence that was used.”

Roman’s face filled with remorse, “I am so sorry. I did not intend to offend you.”

Patton smiled, “It is not your fault. You are the nicest person I have met, aside from Cinderella.”

Roman turned to Virgil, “May I borrow your friend, Cinderella?”

Virgil stood and walked right up to him. She got right up in his face, and his eyes widened. She then tilted her head and reached up to dust some dirt off his shoulder. She then turned and helped Patton up.

Roman stood, still as a statue, his breath frozen in his lungs. Virgil gave him a smile, “Yeah, you can talk to her for a bit. I need her back before dark. I’m her ride.”

Patton snorted out a laugh, “Actually, Gwen’s my ride.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “And I am the only one she let’s ride her.”

Patton smiled, “Alright, fine.”

Virgil smiled in reply and held up a finger, “Give me a second please.” She walked over to a pair of birds. She knelt down in front of them and after a moment came back with them following her, “These two are going to accompany you.”

Patton nodded, and Roman just stared, jaw hanging open, “H-how, How did she do that?”

Patton sighed, “I learned to not ask years ago.” With that, they walked off, leaving Logan and Virgil alone.

“May I inquire some things about you?” Logan asked Virgil.

Virgil gave him a look that clearly stated that she didn’t trust him, “Alright, we should sit down.”

Logan nodded, “Yes.” He helped Virgil sit down and sat next to her, “Patton appeared to be confused when you introduced yourself as Cinderella. Why is that?”

Virgil sighed, “That is because Cinderella is a nickname I was given. My real name is pretty unique, and people made fun of it and started calling me Cinderella. I didn’t like the nickname, and Patton knows this. That is why she was confused.”

Logan smiled, “May I infer that you didn’t tell us your name because you do not trust us?”

Virgil nodded, “Yes, it would be unwise of me to just trust you when we just met.”

Logan gave her a smile, “I understand. We are just strangers. You have every right to be cautious. What if I told you a little about myself.”

“That may help.”

And so he did. He told her of his brothers, without mentioning any names other than Roman’s, and he told her about his studies. He told her about his hopes and dreams. He spoke for hours, and then Virgil spoke. She talked about the orphanage and the children. She talked about what little she knew of her parents. She talked about how she wished she could help the orphanage more, but she couldn’t. She spoke of how happy the children were when they understood something in their studies. She never gave the name of the orphanage, or the name of her parents. She gave him little to go on for her identity, but what she did say revealed her character. He saw a woman that cared about those that may not understand her. He saw someone that sought to protect those she cared about. He could tell he was falling for her. The sun touched the tops of the trees, and Patton returned with Roman. They both paused at the sight of Virgil and Logan smiling. Roman hadn’t seen his brother smile in years, and Patton hadn’t seen Virgil with a smile so genuine.

Virgil looked toward them and stood, “I believe we need to be going. We both know what is going to happen if we are late, Patton.”

Patton nodded and turned to Roman, “Thank you for our walk, Roman.”

They quickly mounted their horse and rode off, leaving the two love struck princes.

“Dad did say he invited every eligible maiden, right?” Logan inquired quietly.

“Yeah,” Roman replied.

The men walked off, gentle smiles on their faces.

* * *

The girls dismounted at the orphanage, whispering to each other about the kind men they had met only for Janus to walk up to them angrily.

“Where have you two been? I was forced to look after the children today because you disappeared!” He exclaimed.

Virgil stepped in front of Patton, “Janus,” she replied gently, “today was our day off. You know this. We get one day each month.”

Janus rolled his eyes, “Yes, well your day off next month is going to need to fall on a different day. My sister and I shall attend the ball.”

Patton and Virgil looked at each other. They had been hoping to go to the ball. Both men had mentioned that they lived at the castle. The two women were hoping to see them there while all the other maidens were trying to catch the princes’s attention. Patton and Virgil didn’t want attention from the princes. They just wanted to talk to Roman and Logan again.

Virgil sighed, “Okay, we’ll take over for that week.”

Once Janus had left, Virgil turned back to Patton and gave her a look of apology. Patton just placed a hand on her arm, “It’s fine. We can always send letters to the palace for them and ask to meet somewhere.”

Virgil nodded, and the children ran up to them, “Virgil! Patton!”

Virgil laughed and picked up the youngest child, “Hello,” she looked at the others, “I trust you all behaved.”

The children all looked at them, and the oldest, seventeen year old Hannah, spoke up, “Who were you two talking about?”

Patton smiled, “We were talking about the two men we met in the meadow today.”

Virgil’s smile grew soft, “They had heard us talking and came to investigate.”

“When they walked up to us, they were respectful.”

“They explained why they were there and introduced themselves.”

“Ro even asked Virgil for her permission before he took me on a walk for us to talk.”

“Ro?”

“I shortened his name. He gave me the nickname Patty.”

“Ah, they were so gentlemanly. Ro, even bowed to us.”

“Yeah,” Patton and Virgil sighed, lovesick expressions on their faces.

The children all looked at each other. They were going to make it so that Patton and Virgil could go to the ball. Good thing they had a month to prepare.

* * *

Logan sat in the library, staring at a book. His father entered the room, and Logan didn’t even look up. 

A servant walked up to him, “Sir, is there anything I can get you?”

The king smiled, “I just have a question. How long has Prince Logan been in here?”

The servant looked at the clock and replied, “He has been here for an hour. As far as I can tell, he hasn’t turned that page since he sat down.”

The king gave a nod, “Thank you.” He walked up to his son, “Logan.”

Logan’s head jerked up, “Father! I didn’t notice you there.”

He received a smile, “I hear that you haven’t turned that page in an hour, so who's the lucky girl?”

Logan’s face lit up, “Well, I don’t know her name. She just gave me a nickname people gave her when she was a child. Cinderella.”

“How did you meet?”

“She was in a meadow talking with her friend. Roman and I heard the most heavenly laughing, and we just had to investigate. I think Roman fell for her friend. He asked Cinderella for her permission to take Patton on a walk. For a second I thought she might hit him, but all she did was brush off dirt from his jacket after staring into his eyes for a while.”

“They do say the eyes are the windows to the soul.”

“I know. The most amazing thing is that, before they left, she walked over to the birds and then came back and announced that they would be supervising. Then they left, and we just talked. Apparently her real name is unique, and Cinderella was a mean nickname given to her. She gave me the reason for why she gave the nickname. Both of them don’t know that we are princes. They were so genuine. Cinderella didn’t trust me and was trying to protect herself. She would have stopped Patton from telling us her name, but Patton was too fast to tell us her name.”

“That is interesting. She seems to be honest about her thoughts.”

“She is. Did I mention that she works at an orphanage?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yeah, she works at the same orphanage she grew up in. Her father died in the war, and her mother died giving birth to her. She was never told her title, and the only person she knows that knows it hasn’t told her. The people that run the orphanage are jerks. They bullied her when they were younger and his mother ran the place. She cares so much about the kids. She talked about how proud of them she is and how she wants them to reach their dreams.”

His father had to hide a smile at the love struck expression on his face, “She sounds like an amazing person. Is she coming to the ball?”

Logan looked down, “I don’t know. I didn’t ask her. Part of me hopes she will, but I doubt she will be able to. The guy and his sister that run the orphanage are probably going to make them take care of the kids while they come.”

His father gave him a sad smile, “Well, you don’t have to choose a bride at the ball. It is just a way to get you looking for someone to court. This is also a celebration for the end of the war. I still can’t believe your brother fell in love with Edward’s daughter. I do understand their reasons for starting the war. He thought his middle daughter had been kidnapped. She had just fallen in love with a duke from our kingdom. They got married really fast and it took him about a year to find out she had come to our kingdom. Turns out she died in childbirth, and her husband died in the war. That happened to so many people. It happened to too many people.”

Logan looked up, “Did you invite them? I think it would be a great idea.”

His father nodded, “That is a great idea. I shall invite them.”

Logan smiled as his mother entered the room, “Kevin, Logan, you two have been in here for a while.”

“Kathrin, come over here. Logan and I were just talking about a woman he has taken an interest in.” Logan’s father replied.

“Oh?,” Kathrin inquired, “May I hear about this girl?”

“Mom,” Logan groaned, “Roman has taken interest in someone too.”

Both Kathrin and Kevin smiled and laughed. Then the three of them started talking about Virgil, once more.

* * *

A month had passed and the week of the ball had arrived, and Patton and Virgil were feeling a little down. They tried to keep smiling, but couldn’t hide their disappointment over the fact they couldn’t go to the ball when Janus and his sister left. Both of them were shocked when Witch Hailey and her sister arrived.

"Hailey! We weren't expecting you. How can we help you?" Virgil exclaimed.

Hailey gave her a warm smile, the wrinkles around her brown eyes deepening, "The children noticed the both of you wanted to go to the ball, so they made arrangements so that you could. Unfortunately, my sister and I can only stay until midnight."

Patton's face was shining with joy as she exclaimed, "That should be more than enough time!"

Hailey gave both girls a hug, "Go to my house. Sindy has your dresses."

Virgil's eyes widened, "Oh! You didn't have to do that!"

Hailey grabbed both of Virgil's hands, "My dear, it was my pleasure. The dresses will be fit for your titles, even if you don't know them yourselves."

Virgil sighed, "Thank you, Hailey."

"Oh, hush. Get going. The children will be fine with me."

They were shoved out the door and to a waiting carriage. Within minutes, they had arrived at Hailey's and were dressed for the ball. The masks were placed over their faces. Patton wore a light blue gown that draped to the floor with just enough poof to the skirt to mark it as a noble dress. It was mostly plain, but there were some smaller touches that decorated it. Ultimately, it let Patton's natural beauty shine through. Virgil's was far more extravagant. The dress was a royal purple, with silver embroidery that danced along the edges. The sleeves hit her shoulder and had lace continue down until it reached her gloves. The gown poofed out and had an audible swish as she walked. The fabric was light and easy to move in. She was awed by it. She had no idea what title the gown was for. All she knew was that it was nobility. Her mask conformed to her face and the silver swirled towards her eyes, bringing out the grey in them. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun with her bangs draping along the sides of her face in elegant curls. They were ready for the ball. 

The carriage took them toward the castle and a thought occurred to Patton, "How will they recognize us?"

Virgil smiled, "I am sure Hailey had it all planned out."

Patton nodded, “Yeah, she really wants to help us. She is amazing!”

The carriage rolled up to the castle. Within minutes the doors were opened and they were helped out. For a brief moment, they stared in awe at the castle. Music filled the air around it. They were late enough that there was no one else entering. 

Virgil smiled and grabbed Patton’s hand, “Ready?”

“Yeah. You?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go,” Patton said, dragging Virgil behind her.

They walked up to the doors, and Patton waved at the guards cheerfully. They bowed, hiding their smiles, and opened the doors.

* * *

King Kevin and Queen Kathrin waited by their sons, Princes Thomas, Logan, and Roman, for Thomas’s fiance, Princess Natalie, to arrive with her father King Edward. Logan and Roman kept on looking towards the doors with people coming through. They were looking for two specific people.

Thomas leaned over to them, “Who are you two looking for?”

They quickly looked away, “No one.”

Thomas gave them a smile and said, “I know what the face of a man in love looks like, and you two have those faces. Who are they?"

Just then Natalie walked up, "Who are you talking about?"

Thomas just smirked, "Oh, only the women that captured my brother's hearts."

Natalie smiled, "Oh? Do you have their names?"

Kevin interrupted, "Yep, the one Roman is in love with is named Patton. Logan doesn't know her real name because when they met, she didn't recognize him and didn't trust him, so she gave him her childhood nickname of Cinderella."

Roman's face was growing more embarrassed and horrified by the moment while Logan's face was losing any expression.

Logan's voice was emotionless as he said, "Father, I told you about what happened in complete confidence. I would like to request no more teasing."

His mother gave a giggle as the last person entered the ball room, and the announcer began speaking, "Now, Prince's Thomas, Logan, and Roman will choose their partners and begin the first dance!"

Thomas held out an arm for Natalie. Roman and Logan's faces filled with disappointment at the announcement.

Roman looked to Logan, "Didn't the letter from that Hailey person say they were coming?"

Logan sighed, "It did. I guess something came up."

Roman's eyes widened, "What if something happened to one of the kids at the orphanage?"

Logan tilted his head in thought, "That is possible. They care about those kids enough that they may stay, even though there had already been arrangements made."

As Logan finished his statement, the doors swung open to reveal Patton and Virgil. Roman's jaw dropped at the sight of Patton, dressed exactly how the letter from Hailey described. Logan's eyes widened when he saw Virgil. He couldn't believe she was really there. He would have pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, but he found himself not wanting to wake up if it was."

Logan turned to his parents, a small smile on his face, "Excuse us. We have a dance to get to."

Edward, Kevin, and Kathrin smiled at the joy on Logan's face and urged Roman and Logan to go ask the women to dance.

Logan approached Virgil, "Hello Cinderella. I am glad you made it."

He saw her eyes crinkle under the mask and her mouth pull into a smile, "I wasn't expecting to be able to come. The children apparently decided Patton and I should be able to come and made the arrangements all by themselves."

Logan bowed to her, "I shall have to thank them. May I have this dance?"

Virgil looked around the dance floor, "Aren't the princes supposed to have the first dance?"

Logan smiled and gasps filled the room. No one had seen Prince Logan smile before, "I think we will be fine. I am sure my brother, Thomas, would love to have us dance with him."

Her eyes widened and her voice went down to a whisper as she said, "You're Prince Logan. You're  _ Prince _ Logan."

He smiled and grabbed her hand and said in a low voice, "Yes, and I am grateful you didn't recognize me that day. I hardly ever have such genuine conversations."

She blushed slightly, "Yeah, well we are seriously going to need to talk after this."

Logan gave a nod and pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced for a while, watching Patton and Roman out of the corner of their eyes. 

Virgil's eyes were soft as she said, "I haven't ever seen Patton as happy as she is right now. She really fell for your brother."

Logan gave her a soft and gentle look, "And he really fell for Patton. He isn't the only one that fell for someone when we met."

Virgil's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Logan glanced around. The song was almost over so Logan slowly got them to the edge of the dance floor. When the song was over, he gently pulled her along behind him until they reached the garden. The sky was clear and the torches were burning brightly as they walked the paths.

Virgil placed a hand on Logan's arm, "Logan, what you said back there. What- what were you talking about?"

He turned to her, "Cinderella, the day we met was the first time I ever really felt I had a true conversation with anyone outside of my family. You were so honest. That conversation is what made me fall in love with you."

Her eyes widened even further, "Y-you- you're in love with… me?"

He gently cupped her face with one of his hands, staring straight into her eyes, "Yes, is it really that hard to believe?"

She nodded, "Yes, before I knew you were a prince it seemed impossible. Now? I don't know how you are. You are a smart, kind, funny, passionate person, and I'm just… me. I'm just an orphan. I'm not beautiful. I just have Patton. The only reason I am alive right now is because of a witch's spell when I was an infant."

Logan moved his other hand to cup her cheek, "Cinderella, you are a beautiful, kind, courageous, protective, passionate, and caring person. Please, give me the chance to let you see that."

She hesitated a moment, weighing the pros and cons. Then she nodded, and Logan pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They heard the clock signaling that it was 11 o'clock and Virgil jerked her head up, "I need to go. Hailey is only able to watch the children until midnight, and Patton and I need to get home and get out these dresses."

Logan grabbed her hand, "Please, come back tomorrow."

She nodded, "I'll come back all week."

He gave her a smile and escorted her to the ballroom where she grabbed Patton and left. Roman and Logan returned to their parents with smiles of joy on their faces.

* * *

It was the fifth night of the ball, and Janus pulled Virgil aside.

"What do you want, Janus?"

His eyes were burning with anger as he said, "I know you are the one Prince Logan has been dancing with all week."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"It will never work out between you and the prince. My mother told me all about you and your parents. They weren't nobility. He can't marry you."

Virgil's face drained of color, "My parents…"

Janus nodded, "They were commoners. Keep that in mind."

That night, once Patton and Virgil arrived at the ball, Virgil took Logan aside, "Logan. I have something to tell you. Something I just discovered. I… I am not nobility. My parents were commoners."

Logan's eyes widened, "Wow, well… that's alright."

Virgil's expression became pained, "It isn't alright, Logan."

"Why?"

"According to the law, you have to marry a princess or someone of noble class. I am neither."

"We can talk to my father. I am sure he can change the law."

"And risk serious backlash. I am not worth it."

"Yes you are. It shouldn't matter what blood runs through your veins. What should matter is the content of your character."

"Logan… I don't think this should continue. We will only be hurt in the end."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, and the expression was mirrored on Logan's, "Please, Cinderella…"

She gently extracted her hands from his, "If it means anything. I fell for you too. You deserve better than me. At least, now, I won't be holding you back." She backed up, "Goodbye, Logan."

With that, she fled the castle. It was close enough to the time they had to go that it was only a few minutes before Patton arrived. By then, Virgil had wiped away her tears and was composed. Patton gushed about her time with Roman all the way back to the orphanage. Virgil just smiled, hiding her broken heart.

The next night, the last night of the ball, Virgil stayed at the orphanage. When she was asked if she was sure, she said she was and ushered Patton out. When she was gone, Virgil collapsed to the floor and released the tears she had been holding back.

Nick walked up to her, holding the little stuffed rabbit that she had made him, "Wha's wong?"

Virgil just smiled through her tears and pulled him into a hug, "Oh, Nick. Things are just being set to how they should be, I guess. I just am wishing things were different."

Nick wrapped his arms around her neck, "I sowy."

Virgil patted him on the back, "It isn't your fault. Why don't you grab your coloring book, and we can color before you go to bed. How does that sound?"

Nick gave an ecstatic nod and ran off, leaving Virgil to wipe away her tears and get her emotions under control. Now wasn't the time for tears. She would leave that for later.

* * *

Logan sat, staring blankly at the floor. His parents had only gotten him to tell them what happened before he stopped speaking. They were crushed for both Logan and Virgil. They knew she was trying to protect him from further heart break When the doors opened to reveal Patton with a different woman, Roman was confused. 

He looked at Logan, "Where is Cinderella?"

Logan just shook his head, prompting Roman to look at his parents. They just gestured for him to go dance with Patton. When Roman asked Patton to dance, the woman with Patton looked over to Logan. Once Roman and Patton had begun dancing, she stormed over, her expression murderous.

The king and queen were about to inquire about her expression when she stormed up to Logan, "What did you say to her?" The woman thundered at Logan.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Logan asked, speaking for the first time since the night before.

"Virgil!"

"Who's Virgil?"

"Cinderella! The girl you have been dancing with all week."

Logan's eyes widened, "Her real name is Virgil?"

The woman's face filled with shock, "She didn't tell you her name. Then what in all that is good happened last night? All week she couldn't stop talking about how amazing you are then last night she hardly said a word. What happened?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hailey."

"You're the one that sent the letter to Roman and I."

"Yes, now, what happened last night?"

Logan looked at his hands, "She told me that she had been informed that her parents were not of noble birth. I tried to tell her that it didn't matter. We could figure something out, but she said that she wasn't worth it and that I would be happier. Nothing I said convinced her otherwise."

Hailey's face filled with confusion, "Who told her that…," she trailed off as it turned to thunderous anger, "why that little… cow pie!"

Logan leaned back, "Who are you talking about? What is happening?"

She held up a hand, stopping any further questions,"Give me a moment. I just insulted cow pies with that comparison."

Logan's parents and King Edward laughed. Kathrin inquired, "Who is so bad that them being compared to cow pies insults the cow pies?"

Hailey's expression was still full of anger as she said, "That countess's rotten son is who. He tormented Virgil since they were kids, and he has been awful to her since his mother died and he took over." She shook her head softly, "Cadmar and Nadetta would be so sad if they were alive to see this."

Edward's eyes widened, "Did you just say Nadetta?" He asked as Kevin and Kathrin asked, "Did you say Cadmar?"

Hailey smiled, "Yes, I did say Nadetta and Cadmar."

Edward looked at Kevin and Kathrin, "Virgil is my- my granddaughter."

Logan's eyes widened, "What?"

Kevin smiled, "And Cadmar was a duke."

Logan's eyes brightened, "That means she is nobility and royalty."

Hailey nodded, "Yes, that does mean that."

Logan turned to her, "Where is she? I must speak to her."

Hailey's face grew serious, "I think Janus and his demon of a sister need taken care of first."

"Are they here?"

"Yes, he is probably hoping to marry his sister to you."

"That's not happening," Logan said seriously, "but I do have an idea."

Hailey smiled, "Now I'm seeing why Virgil likes you."

They worked quickly to get Janus and his sister away from the other guests and arrested them for their mistreatment of Virgil. Then, Logan got on his horse and rode off to the orphanage. 

* * *

It was just before time for the children to go to bed when a knock sounded at the door, startling Virgil. She quickly stood and went to the door, opening it to reveal Logan.

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "May I come in? I think we should talk."

She nodded and stepped back, letting him in. She looked down as she felt a child behind her legs. It was Nick. He hid his face behind her skirt.

Logan crouched down and said in a soft voice, "Hi there. My name is Logan. What is yours?"

"Nick," he replied softly,"Aw you Viwgil's Logan?"

"Yeah, I am. Is it alright if I talk to her?"

Nick looked at Logan and then at Virgil. She gave him a smile, and he nodded, "Okay."

Virgil bent down and picked Nick up, "I think it's time for bed buddy. Let's go get the others and get you all to bed, and then I'll talk to Logan."

Nick nodded and Virgil called everyone for bed. Logan helped put the little ones to bed, and they both sat down.

"Virgil, I spoke to Hailey. She told me your parent's names. Your mother was King Edward's middle daughter and your father was a duke. We can be together, Virgil."

Her eyes were wide and she whispered, "A-are you sure?"

He grabbed her hand, "I am as certain as anyone can be. I would be this certain even if you didn't have noble blood. I meant what I said."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

He then pulled back, "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I know I love you." He pulled a ring out of his pocket, "I was going to take you out to the garden and ask you this last night but all that happened." He dropped down to one knee, "Virgil? Will you marry me?"

Virgil's eyes widened and she flung herself at him, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

When they broke apart from their hug, Logan slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand, "I think your grandfather would like to meet you."

She nodded and turned to Hailey's sister, "Can you keep an eye on them?"

She nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Of course, Virgil. I'll just do one thing before you go." With that, she pulled out a wand and waved it at Virgil, changing the working smock into the gown she had worn for the ball and put her hair into a bun with curled bangs at the side of her face.

Virgil smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Go, enjoy the ball."

Logan smiled and pulled Virgil out the door. After a long engagement, they were married, and Roman married Patton soon after. Now, I know you are wondering who I am and how I know this story. You see, I am Logan and Virgil's adopted son, Nick. This is my parents story. So far, we have been living our happily ever after, and I know it will continue. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for all the support! I love receiving your comments, they make my day. Have a great day! Stay safe!


End file.
